


Found Him

by LokingMontlife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Character Death, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Missing Persons, Murder, Promises, Secret Relationship, The Upside Down, stranger things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: “Crees que algún día salgamos de aquí” pregunto bajo. Sin dejar de trazar con sus dedos  líneas sobre el pecho descubierto.Billy quien sintió su pecho estrujarse, se limito a abrazar a su novio entre sus brazos, besando su nuca en promesas silenciosas.





	Found Him

**Author's Note:**

> Tengan piedad, es mi primer Harringrove y debo admitir que quería un poco de esta pareja tan complicada. Espero les guste. Les dejo mi Tumblr por si tienen prompts para algun escrito.   
> Sigueme!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Steve se despertó ante el insistente sonido del teléfono, parpadeando confundido miro el reloj aun lado de su cama. 2:45 AM. ´Quién demonios marcaba a esa hora’ molesto, tomo el teléfono contestando. 

“Quien habla” su voz salió rasposa.

“Eres Steve. Steve Harrington.” Pregunto la otra persona. Steve soltó un sonido afirmando. “Lamento molestarlo a estas horas Sr. Harrington. Pero Billy dijo que marcáramos a este número. Podría venir a recogerlo.”

Steve se sentó en su cama, ya despierto al escuchar el nombre. “Le sucedió algo malo” pregunto. Saliendo de la cama sin hacer ruido, comenzando a vestirse con lo que encontrara en el suelo. 

“El Sr. Hargrove fue arrestado por conducir en estado de ebriedad. Puede venir por él o tendré que llamar a otro número,” dijo impaciente.

“No. No iré yo. Estaré ahí en unos minutos.” Respondió rápidamente. Tomando las llaves de su auto, salió de su habitación. Mirando por el corredor asegurándose que sus padres siguieran dormidos, salió de la casa. Subiéndose a su auto condujo hasta la comisaria. Cuando llego, supo que Hopper no estaba. Solamente dos oficiales se encontraban en turno esa noche, lamiéndose sus labios camino hasta el oficial. 

“Vengo a recoger a Billy. Billy Hargrove” dijo. El hombre frente al escritorio lo miro con fastidio. 

“Espere aquí,” levantándose de su lugar, el hombre se alejo. Pocos minutos después apareció de nuevo con Billy a su lado. “Esta ebrio aun. Así que trate de que no se meta en problemas,” Steve asintió a las palabras del oficial.

Tomando a Billy en sus brazos, camino como pudo hasta su auto. Por un momento pensó que el de cabello rizado estaba dormido, pero este murmuraba maldiciones cada vez que se tropezaba con sus pies. Steve suspiro de alivio cuando subió al de ojos azules a su auto, Billy era muy pesado.

“Me dirás el porqué estas ebrio,” Billy se giro dándole la espalda. “Billy. Sabes que no puedo llevarte a mi casa, mis padres están ahí, ¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?”

Billy no respondió. 

“Billy, no puedes seguir así. Estamos a un mes de graduarnos y no puedes arriesgarte a que te arresten. Tienes suerte que solo fuera un cargo pequeño. Pero que pasara la próxima vez. No siempre voy a estar ahí para venir a recogerte,” hablo. 

“Y aquí esperas que le hable. ¿Max? ¿Susan? O alguno de esos nerds. ¿Qué tal mi padre? Para que me golpee. Solo déjame aquí,” soltó. Abriendo la puerta del auto, haciendo que el castaño frenara de golpe. 

“Hey. Hey sabes que no me refiero a eso,” dijo tomando del brazo al otro evitando que dejara el auto. “Te estás arriesgando. Es que no piensas abandonar Hawkings-“

“Tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que pienso. Tú sabes muy bien la mierda que vivo cada vez que regreso a casa. Alguna vez haz sentido miedo de ver a tu propio padre, temiendo que será tu ultimo día,” Steve aparto la mirada. “No. No lo sabes. Así que no te atrevas a juzgarme por lo que hago.”

Sin decir más. Billy bajo del auto, adentrándose en el bosque obscuro. Steve miro como la figura del hombre desaparecía entre la obscuridad de la noche, resintiendo el impulso de salir a buscarlo. Se marcho. No sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días habían pasado desde que Steve fue a recoger a Billy a la comisaria. Dos días en los cuales, no se había presentado a la escuela. No quería preocuparse por él, pero la idea de que Billy no regreso a su casa, le estremecía. Había muchas cosas que Billy no sabía, una de ellas era que no debía andar por el bosque en la noche.  
Nancy, había sido de ayuda. Tratando de distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Steve a veces la extrañaba, queriendo preguntar que había hecho mal para que lo dejara. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido, sus sentimientos por ella habían desaparecido, y estaba feliz de verla sonreír cuando Jonathan estaba a su lado. De un momento a otro la hora de salida había llegado. Recargado en su coche miro con disimulo el estacionamiento, buscando con la mirada el auto. 

“Steve” el castaño se giro encontrando a los niños frente a él. “Max dice que si puedes llevarla a su casa también,” Dustin miro con ojos de cachorrito al mayor. Max miraba al suelo, Steve trato de hablarle, pero esta se negó. Cubriendo su rostro con su cabello. 

“Emh si claro. Yo te llevo,” susurro. Uno a uno Steve fue dejando a los niños en sus casas, saludando a las madres de estos cuando los recibían. 

“Nos vemos mañana,” Dustin se despidió, corriendo a su casa. Steve se aseguro hasta que entrara a su casa para volver a la calle. Mirando por el retrovisor vio como Max miraba por la ventana. Sin poder evitarlo hablo.

“Max, ¿Por qué Billy no ha venido a la escuela? Es que acaso se enfermo,” pregunto. Sintiendo sus manos sudar, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la niña. 

Max partió sus labios, intentando hablar. Pero los volvió a cerrar. Aparcando frente a la casa, Steve miro con sorpresa al ver el camaro estacionado. Sin darle oportunidad Max bajo rápidamente del auto, murmurando un ‘Gracias’. Neil Hargrove apareció en la puerta cuando Max entro. Steve miro expectante al hombre, buscando alguna herida, que le indicara que Billy se había peleado de nuevo con su padre. Pero no encontró nada. 

Derrotado. Steve manejo hasta su casa, cuando abrió la puerta no se sorprendió de encontrarla sola. Sus padres le habían dicho que se irían a Chicago por unos días. Metiendo la comida congelada en el microondas. Espero. ¿Adonde había ido Billy? Todo indicaba que continuaba en el pueblo, si Billy hubiera escapado, se hubiera llevado consigo su preciado auto. Steve miro con duda el teléfono, armándose de valor marco los números. Jugando con el cordón de este espero.

"Residencia Hargove. Quien habla," una voz femenina respondió.

"Habla Steve Harrington. Yo- estaba buscando a Billy," respondió, mordiendo su labio.

"Oh, tu eres el chico que recoge a Max, en verdad te lo agradezco. Pero lamento decir que Billy no está en casa."

Steve apretó el teléfono entre sus manos. "Y sabe cuando volverá"

"No sabría decirte, Billy tiende a escaparse y no volver durante días. Pero cuando regrese le diré que te llame" despidiéndose. Colgó el teléfono.  
Deslizándose, cayó en el suelo. Escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. 

‘Crees que algún día salgamos de aquí’ pregunto Steve, trazando sobre el pecho descubierto del rubio, líneas imaginarias. Steve levanto la mirada al sentir como su novio se estremecía.

‘No lo sé. Pero en un mes lo averiguaremos, y te llevare a conocer california.” Prometió. Steve sonrió, levantándose lo suficiente para depositar un beso sobre los otros. 

‘Me parece bien,’ respondió. Abrazando el cuerpo corpulento con sus brazos. Dejándose caer buscando dormir. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Vengo a llenar un reporte de persona desaparecida.” La mujer solo le alzo unos papeles y le indico donde llenarlos.  
Steve se sentó en las incomodas sillas, mirando con desesperación las hojas frente a él. Usando su pierna de apoyo lleno como pudo los datos que le pedían. Nombre completo. Fecha de nacimiento. Tipo de sangre. 

“Steve. ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?” Steve levanto su mirada encontrándose con el sheriff.

“Hopper” murmuro. 

Hopper, miro hacia abajo, reconociendo rápidamente los papeles que sostenía con anhelo. Soltando un suspiro, le pidió que le siguiera. Una vez solos en la oficina. Hopper fue el primero en hablar. 

“Steve. Debes de dejarlo,” pidió. Steve solo apretó con anhelo las hojas. Rehusándose. 

“Ha pasado un mes desde que nadie sabe nada de él Hop. Un mes,” susurro. Sintiendo que si hablaba más su voz se quebraría. 

Hopper, aparto la mirada del chico. Lo sabía. Hacia un mes que habían estado buscando a Billy Hargrove. Pero a pesar de sus búsquedas exhaustivas no habían encontrado nada. La idea de que la desaparición del adolescente estuviera relacionada con el Upside Down pasó por su cabeza. Pero EL lo había descartado. No había ningún rastro de que Billy estuviera en la otra dimensión. 

“Steve, tienes que hacerte la idea de que simplemente huyo, todos sabemos lo que sufrió con su padre. Tal vez, se canso y se-“

“No. No Billy no se fue Hopper. El no lo haría,” respondió. “No lo entiendes. Él no se iría. Billy no se iría sin mí,” murmuro. Sintiendo las lágrimas formándose, cayendo sobre las hojas. “El me lo prometió Hop.” gimió de dolor. 

Hopper, suspiro. Steve lloraba silenciosamente sentado frente al escritorio. Hopper no quería preguntar, pero sabía que había algo entre los dos chicos. Algo más que una simple amistad. Golpeando con sus nudillos la madera del escritorio. 

“Investigare de nuevo el caso. Entrevistare de nuevo a la familia. Pero tienes que prometerme, que si no encuentro nada. Lo dejaras,” Steve asintió con rapidez.

‘Gracias Hopper. Gracias. Gracias’ murmuraba un sollozo Steve sobre los brazos del mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

‘Vaya, no sabía que tenias una piscina Harrington,’ dijo con un silbido, él de cabello rizado.

‘Si bueno…’dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ‘Quieres nadar un poco’

‘Joder sí. Hacía tiempo que no usaba una piscina.’ Despojándose de su ropa quedando solo en bóxers, se lanzo al agua. ‘WOAH extrañaba esto joder’ grito al salir a la superficie con una sonrisa.

Steve miro con felicidad a su novio. Desasiéndose de su ropa, se le unió. Los dos nadaron por un tiempo. Jugando a ver quién era más rápido o aguantaba más la respiración. Por supuesto Billy siempre ganaba, después de todo era un chico de california. Steve miraba con sorpresa como Billy nadaba libremente en la alberca. Sin preocupaciones. Estos eran los momentos que mas adoraba. Donde solamente eran ellos dos.

‘No pienses tanto Harrington,’ dijo Billy, quien nado hasta donde se encontraba deteniéndose justo frente a él. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, durante un tiempo. Steve fue el primero en iniciar el beso. 

Disfrutando de los suspiros que provocaba en el otro. ‘Te quiero’ murmuro.

Billy sonrió sobre sus labios y lo abrazo. ‘Yo también te quiero. Princesa. Steve gruño ante el apodo pero no dijo nada. ‘Cuando nos graduemos. No iremos juntos, dejaremos este pueblo y viviremos en algún departamento. Mientras yo salgo a trabajar tú te quedas en casa preparando la comida,’ bromeo. 

‘Y porque tengo que ser yo el que se quede en la casa’ cuestiono. Billy solo rió fuertemente abrazando el cuerpo de su novio, besándolo buscando callarle.  
Steve despertó ante los golpes insistentes en la puerta. Respirando con dificultad se levanto.

“Ya voy. Ya voy,” grito bajando las escaleras. Acomodándose su cabello como pudo. Abrió la puerta. “Oficial a que debo su visita” pregunto confundido. 

El oficial le sonrió o intento hacerlo. “Podrías acompañarnos a la comisaria, es importante,” Steve asintió cerrando la puerta detrás de él, siguiendo al oficial. El ambiente en el coche era incomodo, los dos hombres miraban hacia el frente sin decirle nada más.

Cuando llegaron y entraron a la comisaria. Steve se sorprendió al ver a Susan y Max sentadas en la recepción. Susan abrazaba a la niña con desesperación mientras Hopper quien se encontraba hincado frente a ellas hablaba. Tomando de la mano a la mujer Hopper se levanto. Steve miro con desesperación al sheriff. Pero este solo le indico que fueran a su oficina. Steve se sentó lentamente, dispuesto a reclamar respuestas abrió su boca. 

“Encontramos a Billy,” soltó. Steve sintió su corazón detenerse. El alivio recorrió su cuerpo.

‘Lo encontraron. Lo encontraron.’ Pensó sintiendo las lagrimas de felicidad llenar sus ojos. 

“Oh mierda. ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Está aquí en la comisaria?” pregunto. Mirando por la ventana buscando con la mirada al chico. “¿Puedo ir a verlo?” pidió. Pero su sonrisa rápidamente se borro cuando vio la mirada del hombre. “¿Hopper? Donde esta Billy.”

“Steve, lo siento mucho. Sé que tenias una relación cercana con él pero, Billy no está aquí.” 

“A que te refieres con que no está aquí, no se supone que lo encontraron. Hopper, donde esta Billy,” pregunto. 

“Muerto. Billy Hargrove, está muerto. Lo encontramos enterrado en el patio de su casa. Cuando fuimos a interrogar a la familia, Susan Mayfield acuso a su esposo de asesinato, y nos indico donde estaba el cuerpo de Billy” confeso. 

Steve miro con sorpresa. Al hombre, sacudiendo su cabeza negando sus palabras. Hopper, se levanto rápidamente de su lugar, abrazando al chico, sintiendo su corazón romperse cuando Steve grito de dolor. 

Lo habían encontrado.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias, por su apoyo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No me arrepiento de haber escrito este fic. *le lanzan piedras* Pero no se preocupen habrán más fic's de ellos dos. Si gustan pasarse por mi Tumblr son bienvenidos. 
> 
> Sígueme!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
